


Mathilde is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus and Alec are magical together, ever since they were children.





	Mathilde is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noksindra (Rubikon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubikon/gifts).



> For Mathilde, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

 

Magnus was five when it first happened.

 

He’s been playing in the garden behind his house when he saw a boy swinging alone in the garden next to him.

 

Magnus didn’t have a swing himself but he had a carousel that his papa managed to install before he died. And like the boy, Magnus was always playing alone. 

 

So after a few times of seeing the boy swing alone, Magnus decided to be brave, a real Gryffindor like Harry from the book mom was reading to him right now, and approach the boy.

 

And from that day on, Alec and Magnus always sat on the swing together, side by side, even when Alec shot up and became a tall tree and couldn’t swing comfortably anymore.

 

For Alec’s 9th birthday Magnus secretly asked Alec’s father for help and shortened the swing's chains so they could swing comfortably again.

 

For Magnus’ 10th birthday, Alec bought him the new Harry Potter book.

 

And then, on Magnus’ 11th birthday, something happened.

 

“Mom, mom, mom!!! Mom, I can do magic.”

 

Magnus ran all the way down the stairs full sprint, almost tripping, to attack his mother uncaring of her protests and warnings about the hot pan that she barely managed to push further onto the stove before Magnus jumped onto her.

 

“Mom, look.”

 

There, in his palm, sat a little flame bursting into a thousand shades of the rainbow, one after another.

 

His mother gasped and as she looked into his eyes her own eyes widened and she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, kissing his forehead and bringing him into an unexpected hug, whispering words of reassurance into Magnus’  ear.

 

At the moment, he didn’t really understand it. But then she took him to the bathroom and showed him how his eyes changed, now beautiful and golden and cat like and Magnus understood that his Hogwarts letter would never come.

 

Instead of the Hogwart’s letter, Magnus got a year off school so he and his mom could figure things out about the magic thing. Magnus didn’t mind, because Alec was a year younger and if Magnus came back a year later, he and Alec would be in class together, but his eyes also meant that he couldn’t be seeing Alec now and it made him feel awful.

 

His mother told Alec that he was sick and that it was contagious, but Magnus knew Alec would stop believing it after a week. 

 

Magnus also knew that his mother would protest if he asked her if he could tell Alec, so he sneaked out in the evening and went to Alec all by himself, entering his room through the window.

 

Alec’s reaction to Magnus’ magicking him a butterfly was a simple smile and a question for more and Magnus knew it was the right decision to tell him. But Magnus couldn’t have taken into consideration little 6 year old Izzy running away from Robert in an escape from taking a bath and hiding somewhere, which led to Alec’s father looking for her in his son’s room.

 

And seeing Magnus.

 

Mrs. Bane almost had a heart attack when Robert knocked on her door with both of the boys in tow, Magnus’ golden eyes full of guilt, making him look like like a cat who has just broken something.

 

That something was his mother’s trust.

 

Thankfully, the whole encounter turned out for the better when Robert explained that he had a friend who was a warlock, and that this was what Magnus probably was. His friend, Catarina, was born with blue skin and she also found out she can do magic in her teenage years, but now had full control of it and could even glamour her skin, so she was living a normal happy life working as a nurse.

 

Robert assured Magnus she wouldn’t mind teaching him.

 

And by the time a year passed and Magnus was supposed to go back to school, he didn’t want his Hogwarts letter anymore. He was better than Catarina already and was pretty sure he could beat Dumbledore if he wanted to.

 

With the magic secret only cementing things between them, Alec and Magnus only grew closer as years passed. Just like when Alec helped Magnus figure out his magic when they were children, Magnus, already confident in his bisexuality, helped Alec figure out he was gay in high school.

 

And after a trying few years of college spent apart, one thing became clear to Magnus and Alec, suddenly so obvious they wondered how didn’t they ever see it before.

 

There was a reason both of them failed completely in any attempts at dating they had in past few years.

 

There was no way to imagine the two of them apart, and as they shared their first kiss on the same swings that they met at, their diplomas laying forgotten on the grass, they knew they would spend the rest of their lives together too.


End file.
